A Day At The Farm
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana finds out a secret on her uncle's farm one morning. Written by guestsurprise per request of Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**A story Jeannenobunaga requested from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Dana belongs to Jeannenobunaga. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**A Day At The Farm**

"Rise-n-shine Dana! Get up girl! It's time to get to work!" Dana's uncle called. He owned a farm and she was visiting him for the summer. Dana moaned and tried to get out of the bed, but she promptly fell on her backside!

"OW! Uncle, do we have to get up before 5:00 am?"

"Of course baby girl! We have the sheep and goats to feed, we have to get the eggs from the chickens, and we have to milk the cows!" He smiled happily. Dana smirked at her uncle and threw her pillow at him playfully. She then slowly got up, took a shower, and put on her work clothes. She started first by getting the eggs from the chickens.

"Alright, easy there, girls…I just want the eggs," Dana smiled as she leaned over and got the eggs from the chickens. She smiled proudly, not knowing that she was being watched.

"Well, that is what I call a champion egg-getter!" She smiled happily as she started walking towards the door. Suddenly, she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned and saw a large chicken-like being walking out of the shadows. Dana screamed and ran for her life! She dropped the eggs and took off back towards the house. Her uncle wasn't home so he couldn't help her at all!

"Oh great…," he sighed as he took off after her, but he saw she didn't get far. She was trying to get over the fence when he saw goats playfully head butting each other. One of them turned around and thought Dana wanted to play too, so right as she bent over to get over the fence, it bumped her right in her behind!

"HEY! HELPMMMMMMMMMMM!" She gurgled as she was literally knocked over the fence and fell in the mud. The alien gasped and ran to see if Dana was alright! He tried to stifle his laughter when he saw only her bum and legs kicking as she was stuck in the mud.

"Oh dear…that was a nasty fall," he chuckled.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Dana murmured, hoping someone would help her out. The alien slowly crossed over into the mud and pulled her up by her waist. Dana gasped as she felt the claw-like fingers and turned and saw she was once again face to face with the alien. She was about to scream again, but she stopped when she saw his gentle smile and felt him wiping the mud from her face.

"Are you alright, beautiful?" He cooed in a gentle voice. Dana smiled a bit and then tried to rub the remaining mud off of her face.

"I'm alright…only my pride was bruised," she giggled. She then saw him gently cluck in laughter.

"Now what's so funny?!" She said as she put her hands on her hips. He smirked and then pointed to a video camera that her uncle had on the side of the barn. He backed the video up and Dana saw the entire part of when she was screaming and fell headfirst into the mud. She gasped and then turned to see him turning red as he held the laughter in.

"Oh so you think it's funny Mr…uh…,"

"Name's Kickin' Hawk; I'm an alien and I also help your uncle! And yeah, it was funny, mud cheeks!" He teased. He was so busy laughing that he didn't see Dana get a bucket of mud. He turned just in time to see her throw it on his head.

"The name's Dana!" Dana smirked as she pushed the bucket on him.

"HEY! MOW! C'MON MUD MEEKS! MIT MAS A MOKE!" He was muffled because of the mud. Dana giggled as he blindly made grabs for her and then she went around him and kicked him gently in his own behind.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He yelped as he pulled the bucket off and then took off after Dana. He grabbed her and took her to the pond to clean up. He tossed her in gently and then dove in after her. Once they were both cleaned up, Kickin' Hawk swam over to her.

"So Dana…you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh…um…no, but I don't think I should have one right now. My last one did not turn out too well," Dana said sadly. He then swam closer to her, making Dana swim back a bit in fright.

"Whoa, easy there…don't swim away, Dana. It's alright…I'm not gonna hurt you," he smiled as he gently caught her by her waist and placed her where her back was by the rock.

"P-please don't…"

"Don't worry…easy there…I don't bite…"

"Oh good…," Dana smiled.

"I peck…" he smirked evilly. Dana gasped as he then gently started pecking up and down her neck in a playful manner. Dana spun around to where she had her back to him and now he mock gasped in sadness.

"Oh, so you turn your back on me…we can't have that," he whispered in her ear as he then gently let his claws massages her shoulders. Dana giggled and turned back around in enough time to see him wink and then go underwater and start pecking at her stomach. Dana gasped and tried to protect her stomach, but he then pecked her hands when she tried to protect herself.

"NO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHHO! STOHOP!" All Dana heard was a chuckle under the water as he kept pecking. Finally, he surfaced and then took her face gently in his hands.

"So, now what was that about a relationship?"

"I- just don't think I'm ready for one right now," Dana said sadly. But that frown went away when Kickin' Hawk started playfully kissing her ears and making her laugh.

"Oooooooorrrrrrrr maybe you just hadn't met the right one. But, now you have," he smiled. Dana looked at him with loving and curious eyes and he pulled her face closer.

"Why don't we give it a try, baby?"

"Well I…"

"C'mon…let me make you smile and make you happy, Dana. Whatda ya say?" He cooed as he gently rubbed her sides. She nodded and then she let him gently kiss her on the lips.

"Atta girl, babe. Now then…let's go ahead and finish those chores," he smiled. Dana nodded and then she and her lover went hand in hand to finish out the day.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
